


Mend

by BaffledFox



Series: Prompted [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Bonding, Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Gabriel sleeping around, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Rut Sex, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Gabriel isn't in love with Jack.Except, he is.{Sequel to "Shatter"}





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Drew/gifts).



> This is a sequel to 'Shatter'. So please read that before you read this!! You will need to or this fic won't make a ton of sense. This will be a 3 part fic with the sex in the 3rd chapter. 
> 
> This is also a gift for 'Annie_Drew' who request a r76 fic with a happy ending! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this up. Also, how it'll take a little bit longer for the next parts to be finished(but all the chapters should be posted up this week). 
> 
> Anyway! Please enjoy. c:

When Gabriel had finally gotten himself cleaned up, dressed and ready for the day he hadn’t found Jack in the hallway. Hadn’t seen him at all when he went towards his side of the base, towards his own office. 

Didn’t smell his scent trails, didn’t hear anyone mention the Strike Commander at all. 

This morning it felt a lot like Jack had just fallen off the face of the Earth. 

Which was good, because Gabriel didn’t want to run into him. Didn’t want to keep thinking about him. Didn’t want to remember his crying face nor hear the broken sobs that still echoed in his ears. 

Hated how it felt like he had heartburn and how his stomach was twisted in knots. 

In his office he tried to busy himself with paperwork. Hiding behind old files of mission debriefs. Surrounding himself with Blackwatch work and making sure nothing Overwatch related or Jack related was on his desk or in his line of sight at all. 

After his third cup of coffee, after the morning had turned into afternoon, he decided to admit(though falsely) that these residual feelings and the swell of anger he was clinging to so tightly was only because he had lost a friend. 

A very good and loyal friend. 

The man he went to war and back with. The man he created Overwatch and Blackwatch with. The man who knew all his secrets and had never judged him for their no strings attached relationship--

Well, that was because Jack had been in love with him. 

Which led back to the spike of anger. How everything was over now and it was both of their faults. Jack’s for being an idiot and falling in love with him, and his for not seeing it sooner. 

But, then there was a nagging part of his brain that was trying to poke at him. Was that really all it was? Just Jack in love? 

Gabriel growled to himself and scrubbed at his face with his hands. Letting out a hard breath as he tried to stop thinking but it seemed impossible. As much as he wanted to purge Jack and everything related to him from his mind it only seemed to get worse. 

It had only been half a day; did he really think he could do this for the rest of their lives? Avoid him forever? Not talk to him at all? Never resolve this? Throw away his friendship of over twenty years? 

The stubborn part of Gabriel wanted to believe he could do anything if he put his mind to it. 

Then the nagging part came back and broke his foundation by questioning if he wanted to really do that. 

Just as Gabriel was stuck in his head(for good this time it seemed), the door to his office burst open and McCree was suddenly standing there. 

Six feet of fury in a ridiculous cowboy hat, glaring at him with anger he hadn’t seen in a long time. Not since he pulled the brat from deadlock and interrogated him in a prison cell. Took four days before McCree had talked back then, took another day for the brat to agree to his terms and keep his skinny ass out of prison. 

Jesse McCree was a full grown man now. Alpha, though usually subordinate, today it seemed he wasn’t playing by the usual rules if the immediate pressure of Jesse’s pheromones were anything to go by. 

The kid wasn’t in rut, but he almost smelled like it. 

It was enough to send heat through Gabriel’s blood and force him to bare his teeth like an animal. He didn’t stand up from his desk though, trying to act unaffected(as much as he could pretend) by the youth barging into his territory and trying to assert some type of claim. 

“I’m not in the mood for whatever this is McCree. Leave.” He spoke in a controlled snarl, staring Jesse down but the other man didn’t budge. Kept eye contact and only furthered the unrest in Gabriel’s blood. 

“You know what I wasn’t in the mood for jefe?” He said, the title mocking as he spit it between them, “I wasn’t in the mood ta find Jack sobbing like his world was over in front of your door. I ain’t never seen a man that big sob like that, nor Jack in particular show anythin’ like that ever.” 

Gabriel immediately tensed and sat back a little, less aggressive as he warningly growled the man’s name, “Jesse.” 

“No.” He said, “Yer gonna let me finish you fucking asshole.” When Gabriel didn’t protest any more than his constant rumbling the cowboy continued, “So I picked Jack up and took him back to his room. He wouldn’t talk about it, whatever it was, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what the fuck happened.” 

He still felt uncomfortable pinned under Jesse’s stare but he’d be damned if he looked away first. Hated it when Jesse took a few steps towards his desk, especially when it brought a whiff of Jack’s scent with him. 

Not the soft summer scent he was used to that reminded him of clear blue skies and endless fields. No, the scent it brought was of pain, fear and anguish. Like a forest fire and the ozone of a pressing storm. 

It burned his lungs to smell it, it rattled his instincts to ‘fix it’. 

Jesse didn’t understand how hard it had been to look at Jack’s crying face and tell him to leave. How hard it had been to stamp down the instinct to coddle him, to catch him when he stumbled, to have his back always and forever. 

Jesse didn’t understand why he had to do that. Why it was better for the both of them. Why in the long run Jack would thank him for this; that he stepped out of his life before it could get any worse. 

“Smelled like sex, like rut, and he looked like he’d been mauled.” He said, with steel to his voice that didn’t let anything sound suggestive or taunting. Just stating facts at this point and looking just as livid as he had been when he first barged in. “Kept tryin’ ta tell me he’d be fine even though he couldn’t catch his breath and he looked a lot like he was dyin’.” 

“Jesse, get to the point.” He said, trying to sound lofty and uninterested. But the more Jesse spoke the more his entire body hurt; he didn’t feel like he had the energy for any more of this. 

Jesse snarled then, slammed his hands on the desk and got right into Gabriel’s face with his bared teeth, “I thought you cared about him.” 

“I don’t understand what--” 

“Genji and I tease the two of you because I thought you cared about him. When I smell the two of you together, when you get off your ruts, when you go to Jack’s room when he’s on his.” He said, venom in his words, “I thought that meant something. I thought you two dumbasses would bond someday and end your pussyfootin’.” 

“We were never a couple. We were never exclusive. I fuck other people. Jack wasn’t supposed to get attached.” He said, as if trying to convince himself. 

“Bullshit.” Jesse said, as if all of it wasn’t true. 

“You don’t have to believe me.” He said, “Frankly, I don’t give a shit if you do.” 

“Bullshit to everythin’ comin’ out of your mouth you big fucking coward.” 

“Coward?” 

“Yeah, coward.” Jesse said again, “You tryin’ to convince me and everyone else you don’t give a shit about him but that’s the biggest lie you ever told. You care just as much, everyone can see it. ‘Cept Jack, and now you ruined what you guys had and for what?” 

“Jesse--”

“No,” He snapped back, “You’re gonna tell me why. Why won’t you go to him? Why won’t you make this right? What’s got Gabriel fucking Reyes so goddamn scared he just shattered his best friend?” 

Gabriel clenched his jaw and said nothing, just staring Jesse down which only caused the cowboy to curl his lip. 

“Jack deserves better’n you.” He said, “Ya know what? I hope he cries himself out. I hope he picks himself right back up from this. I hope he ignores you just like you ‘want’ him to and I hope he fucks someone else and falls in love with someone else.” He continued just as meanly, “I hope he breeds some bitch and gets that family he’s always wanted and forgets all about you.” 

Gabriel couldn’t help his immediate growl; the sound angry, loud and possessive. Wrenched from his chest before he could stop it, before he could stamp down on the immediate instinct. 

Jesse just smirked, looking overly smug as he stood above him in front of his desk. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You’re a damn liar and a coward.” 

When he finally found some composure, he was breathing heavy through his nose and looking just as angry as when they started, but maybe for a different reason now. “It’s not that easy Jesse.” 

“Sure it is.” He said as if he had no care in the world for Gabriel’s tangled up emotional problems. 

“No it isn’t.” 

“Easiest thing in the world to love someone.” Jesse said with wisdom he shouldn’t have at his age. 

Gabriel was the one to finally look away, to fume quietly beneath Jesse’s stare. 

“You gon’ tell me what it is that has you so scared or do I have to keep squeezin’ yer balls to get a straight answer out of you?” 

He was quiet, staring at the opposite side of the wall, trying to find words or maybe just trying to find composure at this point, “If I let this happen.” Careful to avoid saying his real feelings, not wanting to confess it all to Jesse, “If I give Jack what he wants, he’ll die.” 

“What?” There was real confusion in Jesse’s tone now, losing some of his momentum from earlier. 

“Our careers are dangerous. They always have been. We’ve survived this long by being unattached. The moment we bond I just know he’s going to die. I can’t let him die.” 

“Jefe.” Jesse’s voice was softer now, less accusing and more gentle. 

“I can’t do this Jesse.” Gabriel said, “I can’t have him die.” 

“Gabe,” He said, dropping the usual title he used between them, waiting until the older alpha looked over at him, “The reason you two have survived this long is because you two have had each other’s backs. You’ve been through hell’n back together.” He decided to drive the point home, “If you lose him now it’s because you weren’t there to save him.” 

Gabriel was quiet, digesting what Jesse had just said. 

“That a risk ya wanna take?” Jesse said, “Believing some superstitious nonsense. When the reality of it is, you’ve been there for him the whole time, why let him go now?” 

He didn’t know how to respond so he didn’t. Just sat there looking up at Jesse, jaw tight. 

“Think on it.” He said after a moment, “I know you’ll make the right call. You always do.” With that he tipped his hat to the Blackwatch commander and left the room with less force and fury than he had entered.


	2. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jack crying okay, don't judge me.

Gabriel didn’t make the ‘right call’ that day, nor the day after or even a week later. 

He didn’t find himself in Jack’s social circle, his office or even his side of the base until a month later. Gravitated there by instinct, knowing Jack’s rut was soon(if not starting already) and he had never missed his rut before. 

Even if Gabriel opted to sleep around, Jack had never done that before(which should have also been a red flag in hindsight). Somehow the knowledge of it only soothed his possessive alpha side over the years and let him cope with his own personal hangup on bonding(and relationships in general). 

He’d told Jack it was over, that all of it was over. 

So of course their agreement in regards to rut or sex was also over. That was a hard truth that Gabriel had set in place and yet the idea of Jack beneath someone else got his blood boiling hot in his veins. 

Which was irrational. 

He had no claim to Jack, and especially not now when he had told the other alpha that this was going no further. Probably wouldn’t find forgiveness from Jack after he had treated him so cruelly and quite literally tossed him out on his ass after his own rut cycle ended. 

Gabriel almost wanted to pretend he found himself on the other side of the base because of both McCree and Genji giving him dirty looks and being more resistant than usual to follow his orders for the past month. The conversation he had with Jesse still fresh in his mind and so was the fear of what might happen if he really did bond Jack.

But it had been a month now, did he have the right to anything anymore? Friendship? A real relationship? Bonding? 

Even if he wanted to think that the only reason he was here was because of his two subordinates(pups), but that wasn’t true. Such a shallow lie he couldn’t even convince himself of it for long.

He was here because he missed Jack. More than he ever wanted to admit. Lured by the possibilities and the what ifs. 

Gabriel clenched his jaw and raised his fist, poised to knock on Jack’s door and request entry when he smelled it. 

Just the faintest hints of Jack’s scent which he had deprived himself over the past month. But it was more than that, deeper. Not the bright sunshine skies he was used to, but something else. Like a crisp Indiana winter; bright notes coupled with warm Earthy tones that at this point only reminded him of ‘home’. 

As close to a ‘home’ as he ever allowed himself(before he burned it to the ground). 

Even just the smell was enough to rouse his smothered lust; urging him on like a siren’s song. 

He knocked on the door a moment later, just a strong rapid succession of ‘thumps’ before he heard Jack’s voice muffled on the other side. 

“Come in.” 

Gabriel opened the door and stepped inside and being in the room with the smell was even worse. Jack was always slow to burn, not like Gabriel who wore his rut on his sleeve. Sometimes it was hard to tell the other alpha was even affected by his cycle but the smell of it was unmistakable. 

It was clear when he locked eyes with the other alpha that Jack hadn’t expected him to be on the other side of the door. The shock and grief was apparent; like a death mask he couldn’t shake for a couple seconds before something else replaced it--

Fear. 

Could smell it in the air now, sharp to his nose and revolting to his stomach. 

Jack was afraid of him? 

The notion unsettled him and for a moment he had no words. Mouth dry, just staring across at Jack who was sitting behind his desk and somehow trying to hide behind the work that was on holographic transparency in front of him. 

“Commander Reyes.” He said in a strong voice but it was clear he was hardly composed. “Is there something you need?” 

A plea for forgiveness was on the tip of his tongue, an apology--

But, what came out was neither of those things, “You’re in rut.” He blurted out, as if it wasn’t obvious, as if Jack’s cycles weren’t regular. As if he hadn’t been sharing them for the past twenty years. 

There was something like confusion on Jack’s face as his brows furrowed, “Yes.” He looked at a loss for a moment before he continued, “Happens every three months.” Just a tiny bit of snark, finally the fear scent was softening and that tang of winter was back. 

Gabriel shook his head as if to clear his thoughts; blaming the rut scent on his lack of tact and his inability to really speak. But, before he could continue Jack continued for him. 

“I already made arrangements.” He said albeit stiffly, “Don’t think you had to come here out of pity. You made yourself very clear on the subject regarding ‘us’.” Finally, he looked down, breaking eye contact to pointlessly shuffle and arrange the papers on his desk. Whatever strength or courage he had to face Gabriel seemed to falter after he spoke his peace. 

But Gabriel was hung up on the words; arrangements? “With who?” He found himself growling before he could even stop it.

Jack wet his bottom lip, keeping his eyes stubbornly down and away, but the flush on his face was darker. It was no secret that Jack had a thing for Gabriel’s deeper voice, for his growling and snarling, for his animal behavior. 

Maybe it was cruel to try and use that against him(but he hadn’t really mean to, it just happened). 

“That’s none of your business, is it?” 

It wasn’t his business. 

But somehow it still felt like it was. 

Still, the idea of Jack open and submissive beneath someone else only worked him up further. Couldn’t stop his growling, his posturing, couldn’t stop himself from approaching the desk and angrily swiping all the holograms out of the way so Jack was no longer obscured by an opaque wall. 

“I want to make it my business.” 

“Gabriel.” Jack said, his voice was firm though he didn’t stand, looking up at Gabriel looming over him, “You can’t just kick me out of your life and expect me to let you back in because,” He seemed to struggle a moment, his brows furrowing and lips tugging into a frown, “Because I’m on rut. I can use someone else, just like you’ve used other people before. We aren’t mates. We aren’t anything. You’ve made that clear.” It was finally Jack’s turn to bare his teeth, to offer a deep growl in rebuff. 

It was enough for Gabriel to snap out of his feral stupor(for now). 

Jack wasn’t aggressive towards him, hadn’t been. Other than sparring or play wrestling; during ruts Jack was easy to roll over on his belly, to bare his throat. Sometimes Gabriel would forget Jack was even an alpha for how easy he opened his legs and begged for his knot. 

But now he was realizing even more the severity of his actions. 

Jack was ready to stand by Gabriel’s (terrible) decision. Maybe he’d already moved on, or was trying to. It wasn’t like he’d given him any reason for him to think he hadn’t been serious about what he did, or what he said. 

Jack couldn’t read his mind, so he needed to win the blond back with words and actions. Had to apologize, maybe even beg. 

“Jack.” He said, voice softer, dropping his bravado and probably for the first time in their friendship deferring to Jack’s dominance and aggression, “I want to apologize for what I said, for how I acted.” 

It was enough to get Jack to settle, to look at him with less scornful eyes. Curious, hopeful but also blatantly suspicious. 

“It’s been over a month Gabriel.” He pointed out, but the venom had left his voice and mostly he just sounded tired, and sad. 

“I was an idiot.” He said, slowly rounding the desk so he could appropriately look at Jack without any barriers in his way. The blond swiveled his chair to match his movements but he hadn’t stood up yet, kept his position as if it was a display of power(maybe it was). “There’s a lot of things I should say to you. But, I just need you to understand that being without you has made me realize how important you are to me. I can’t lose you Jack, I can’t lose us.” 

“There was never an us.” Jack said, his last line of defense it seems; the last remaining coil of tension left in him to strike back at Gabriel. 

“No, there wasn’t.” He agreed stiffly, “But I want there to be.” 

“Gabriel.” Jack said, his tone unsure and his grip on the armrests of the chair had become white knuckled. 

“Please, Jack.” He pushed forward, smelling the distress on the air, Jack in rut was just a cocktail of emotions and more easily read than usual.

“I don’t understand.” He said tightly, looking at Gabriel as if he were some coiled snake ready to strike him. 

“I want you in my life Jack.” He continued, and somehow it just felt right to drop to his knees in front of Jack. To ask his forgiveness in the way his body bent to him, in how he opened himself, in how he tilted his head to offer his throat in submissive. It was enough, he could see Jack’s pupils dilate and how his breath caught in his throat. Could smell his pheromones deepen, get thicker in the air around them. 

Gabriel had never submitted to Jack before. 

The lust in Jack’s eyes was swamped by the pain echoing there; his blue eyes suddenly wet, his nose red as if he was trying not to cry. “I can’t do this Gabe,” He choked, “I’m not strong enough for you to reject me again. Please.” He bit his lip and the first tears fell. “Please.” 

“I’m not going to reject you.” He tried to assure, offering a low rumbling sound(an imitation of an omega’s purr). He placed his open palms on Jack’s thighs, able to slot himself more easily between his legs when Jack opened them for him. They were close now, sharing air, warmth and it was impossible to ignore each other. “Sunshine,” He murmured and tried to ignore the wounded sound Jack made; tried to stamp down the instinct to stand up and cradle the other alpha to him. Kept his lower position instead, kept himself submissive and open and begging. “I’m asking you to be mine.” 

Jack just whimpered, “I’ve always been yours Gabriel.” 

“I also want to be yours, Jack.” He said softly, “Only yours, nobody else’s. I promise.” 

“This is real? You really mean it?” He finally asked, his final defenses crumbling, slowly raising a hand to touch at Gabriel’s face. 

He leaned into the touch easily, watching Jack with his passionate brown eyes. He turned his face enough to kiss Jack’s palm, “Yes. Let me prove it to you.” 

“Prove it?” Jack parroted, slowly easing himself back into his chair at Gabriel’s urging. 

Slowly he moved his hands up, gently popping the button on Jack’s pants, easing the zipper and working on the belt. He kept eye contact and slowly Jack began to piece together his composure; still sniffly cutely from his onslaught of quiet tears earlier, but the need in his eyes was unmistakable. 

“Let me help you.” He said, “Like you’ve always helped me.” 

“Gabe.” Jack breathed, but it wasn’t a protest. 

He tugged down Jack’s pants and underwear, just enough to hook the fabric under his heavy balls. Enough to free his cock and fist the thick length in his palm; already half hard, clearly interested in what he was about to do. 

Gabriel leaned in, keeping his eyes on Jack’s face as he nuzzled and scented at his most intimate area. Holding him firm and feeling him start to fill out completely; felt the beat of Jack’s heart under his fingers. 

“Jesus.” He panted above him, baring his teeth and rumbling; close to losing himself to it. Beautiful when he was toeing that edge of control, could see that his fingers were close to breaking the armrests of the chair. 

Gabriel turned his attention then to the alpha’s large dick; licking up the length and offering that same tempering growl. Adding teeth in mocking nips that had Jack squirming and gasping in his seat. 

“Mine.” Gabriel said, feeling drunk on the pheromones in the air, at the salt on his tongue. Suckled at the head of him only to move down and do it all over again. Teasing; coating Jack in his own scent, marking him and claiming him in his own way. 

Jack moaned above him, panting harshly between jerky rolls of his hips that wasn’t giving him anything. 

Even if Gabriel was playing the submissive; it was clear Jack was not in control. Couldn’t force the other man to do anything, couldn’t make him suck his cock any faster, and it was clear Gabriel was enjoying every torturous moment. 

But luckily, Gabriel was feeling just as impatient as Jack. 

So after a few more lazy sucks, licks and nibbles he finally took Jack down to the root. Groaning around the length and enjoying the soft noise the other alpha made. Could already feel the knot at the base trying to inflate under his lips. 

Felt like the only thing he could smell, could breathe, was Jack. 

He pulled up the length right when Jack ran his fingers through his hair. Finally touching him and marking him with the oils on the pads of his fingers. Soothing Gabriel in a way he hadn’t felt; letting himself be marked and owned in turn. 

He hummed softly, letting the vibration pull Jack’s hips in shaky jerks. Felt nails on his scalp and could hear Jack panting brokenly above him the more he helped the alpha fuck his mouth, let the head nestle in his throat. 

“Gabriel--” Jack choked, his blue eyes dark as he looked down on him, hand fisted in his curls as he rocked his hips up to get deeper into Gabriel’s throat, “Gabe, I’m--” 

He growled deeply, grabbing Jack’s hips and encouraging him to fuck his mouth. The wet noises were obscene in the quiet of the room as the other alpha used him for his own pleasure. Let the idea of it twist warmly in his guts as he glanced up at Jack through the tears sticking to his own lashes. Watching as the alpha tossed his head back and closed his eyes; biting on the fist in his mouth while he simultaneously kept Gabriel pinned with the hand on his head. 

Just a few more good thrusts and finally Jack stilled; Gabriel didn’t even taste his release, just felt the warmth spurt down his throat and he tried his best to swallow around it all. Offering a pained whine of his own as Jack kept emptying--

Had just enough mind to reach between them and squeeze Jack’s knot; milking him for what felt like hours(but was just a minute at most). 

Finally, in the calm that prevailed after Jack’s orgasm, the tension between them relaxed. 

Gabriel pulled off his cock, offering a few licks to the head and grinning to Jack’s full body shudder; probably overstimulated. Enjoyed the sight of the Strike Commander so debauched, dick hanging out of his pants, still half hard and red, his knot still inflated and pulsing against his palm. 

Slowly, Jack let his hand fall from Gabriel’s hair, opened his eyes in a daze and offered a sleepy smile to the alpha on his knees, “That was amazing.” 

It was at that moment that Gabriel realized Jack had probably never had a blowjob before(at least not from him). The thought so comically bizarre he almost started laughing; but held it in just at the last second and offered instead an ugly snort. “I can give you more than that,” He said, running his hands now down Jack’s thighs and up to his hips. Just a lazy pattern that had Jack stretching lethargically, “If you share your rut with me.” 

Jack offered a soft growl(purr), nodding once, “Of course Gabriel. I’d love that more than anything.”


	3. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer than anticipated, I apologize for that~ But! Please enjoy this soft ending. 
> 
> Not proofread, but I’ll check over for mistakes and edit later. Just figured I could post this up for you guys~ 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

The day passed in a blur. 

Jack didn’t finish what he needed to do in the office that day. Instead they stumbled from there, down the hallways; groping and growling at each other like they hadn’t just had a stolen moment together.

Jack had still been needy and emotional; and if Gabriel could admit to himself, he had felt the same. Wanted badly to just lay praises out for his favorite alpha; wanted to fuck him openly in the hallway, wanted to show the whole base that Jack belonged to him and he wasn’t going to be an idiot and let him think he wasn’t loved again. 

But they did manage to get to Jack’s den(mostly clothed, though Gabriel had lost his beanie and Jack had lost his duster somewhere in the halls). 

From there clothing was yanked, ripped and thrown off off their bodies as they moved through the house in a passionate daze. 

Gabriel was rumbling deeply when he finally tugged Jack into him; hands on his ass as the blond wrapped his legs around his hips. He balanced him there as he walked towards the bedroom; kicking the door open violently and not caring about the slam it made against the wall.

“Fuck, Gabe~” Jack moaned, his head falling back as he let the other man bite and kiss up his neck; both of them moving closer to the bed. 

Gabriel’s knees hit the side of the mattress and he dropped the naked alpha among the blankets and pillows. He barely had the time to kneel before Jack was on him again; surging up to get his nails on his back and his teeth in his neck, “So goddamn needy.” He rumbled approvingly. 

“For you,” Jack moaned between bites, “Only for you.” 

He pushed Jack down and away from him; knowing his faux aggressive dominance was a turn on for the other alpha. Could see it in Jack’s face, how captivated he was as he tried to catch his breath. “Present for me.” He said, watching the blond with a hooded expression, enjoying the hard lines of Jack’s body and how pretty his skin looked flushed pink. 

Jack didn’t need to be told twice, quickly flipping onto his belly and working to get his knees under him. He raised his ass in the air, his face pressed against the sheets as he glanced over his shoulder, “Please.” 

Gabriel groaned softly to himself, unable to help it when he squeezed the base of his dick, his knot already inflating; he felt too eager seeing Jack submissive and waton, “Please what Jackie?” 

“Gimme your dick, your knot, I need it.” Jack was sultry-eyed and debauched already. Could see the lines his nails had left on his pale skin and the bruises across his throat and shoulders. 

More than that, Jack’s legs open, showing off his flat ass and dusky hole. He couldn’t help but reach out and touch the other alpha, letting his hand touch from his lower back over the curve of his ass. Let his rough fingers feel between his cheeks and down to his hanging balls, “You’re not ready for me yet baby.” He teased gently, thumbing at the plush sac, grinning when Jack whimpered. 

“Want it.” He grumbled in frustration. 

As much as Jack could play the omega in heat; he was an alpha and didn’t self lubricate. But Gabriel loved this part and eased himself lower. He reached now with both hands, grabbing Jack’s hips and forcing the alpha to present at a better angle. 

Somehow Jack didn’t expect the first swipe of Gabriel’s wet tongue, he cried out, “Fuck!” 

Gabriel just rumbled happily; breathing in the scent of Jack in his most intimate place as he started to tongue fuck him. Licking over his hole before he’d plunge inside and do it again and again. 

Jack was making the most needy sounds; broken words caught between loud whines as his upper body squirmed. His hands fisted the sheets, but Gabriel’s hold on his lower half didn’t have him going anywhere. 

He tortured his man with his tongue; unable to help it when he started to get drunk on Jack’s thick pheromones coupled with the taste and sound of him. Had his nails digging more firmly into his supple skin and a deep growl vibrating in his chest. 

“Please, please~!” Jack babbled again, body trembling and flushed a pretty pink, freckles bright against the contrast of his skin. “Gabe, I can’t--” 

Finally, reluctantly, Gabriel eased away from Jack’s addicting hole. Instead he moved lower; his hot breath against Jack’s taint briefly before he licked at his big balls in an effort to calm himself and his alpha down. 

“I need you.” Jack whined, trying to spread his legs even further when Gabriel started to lavish attention on his tense sac; his thick leaking cock neglected still between his thighs. 

“I’ll give it to you.” He murmured, offering some final suckling kisses before he drew back entirely, “Everything you need Jackie.” He gently ran his fingers up Jack’s flank and back to his sharp hip, “Turn over for me.” 

Jack wasn’t so far gone into his rut yet; when he turned there was something vulnerable in his eyes. Even if Gabriel had laid himself bare before, maybe a part of the blond was still wary, still expecting to be hurt when it was all over. 

Well, Gabriel wanted to smother that fear. 

“Wanted to see your face.” He said softly, moving to slot easily between Jack’s legs, to hover in his space as he bracketed his head with his strong arms, “You’re so beautiful.” 

“Gabe--”

“You are.” He insisted with a grin, flashing his sharp teeth before he leaned up to kiss Jack’s brow. He nosed down his temple, across his cheekbone and felt when Jack finally put his hands on him. Shy at first, before his nails dug into his skin and his thighs framed his hips, “Always so good to me.” He breathed soft, his dark eyes looking into cornflower blue. 

Jack bit his lip, his face still a blotchy red, his eyes wet. “You really meant everything, you really want this, with me?” 

“I did, sunshine.” He said, his tone firm, “As long as you want this with me as well.” 

“God yes,” He said, unable to help the roll of his hips, slotting his ass up against Gabriel’s leaking dick, “I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

“I know.” He said gently, leaning forward to brush their lips together as he rocked down into the blond. The kiss was slow at first, almost unsure until finally Jack opened his mouth and let Gabriel tongue fuck him to the way he humped against him. 

Jack’s nails raked down his back as he moaned deep; the sound swallowed up by the eager alpha on top of him. 

Took a moment for Gabriel to stop the kiss, breaking apart only to nip still at Jack’s soft lips, “Ready baby?” 

“Yes.” He breathed, blue eyes blown and body more than willing in the way it opened for the head of Gabriel’s cock.

He was careful; but Jack had already been stretched, and his generous saliva from earlier and precome only eased it further. Still a stretch, if the way Jack closed his eyes and scrunched his face was any indication. But he didn’t smell pain, only pleasure. Couldn’t stop himself from scenting his throat as he buried himself in to the hilt. 

“Always so big.” Jack whined, body shivering beneath him, offering his throat like a good bitch and Gabriel couldn’t resist the temptation to nip that unmarked skin, “Fuck, want you to bite me.” 

“I will.” He growled against the skin of his neck; he angled his hips and started a slow thrust. Just a gentle glide in and out, enjoying the tightness of Jack and the impossible warmth around his dick.

“Fuck,” Jack cursed again, little punched out sounds trapped in his throat each time Gabriel fucked into him deep, “Just like that.”

He licked at his skin, tasting salt and his unique flavor on his tongue, “I know what you need. I’m always good for you.” 

“Mm~you are.” Jack said with a breathy whine, rolling his hips to meet Gabriel.

It was softer and slower than anything they’d been used to before. The passion between them no less bright and consuming; but somehow softened by the emotions coursing between them both. 

Gabriel unable to help the way his greedy teeth marked up Jack superficial, pulling whatever animal sounds he could get out of the blond as he continued to pound into him. 

Jack, head tossed back, rough alpha noises falling from his mouth while his body remained open and submissive beneath the brunette, prettier than any omega he had ever seen. 

He’d known before, and he knew now, he didn’t want to be with anyone else. 

Jack was it, he’d always been it, even if he had been too scared to act on it before. 

Gabriel wasn’t going to give anyone else this option, to see Jack like this, at his most vulnerable and needy.

This was his, and would be his forever. 

Hardly aware when his knot started to inflate, or even the snarling growl he had started to emit. Barely aware when Jack clenched down hard and keened; smelled the saltiness of his release right as he plunged his thick knot inside of him. 

Jack suffered through a dry orgasm when Gabriel reached between and squeezed his knot in time to his own shallow puppy thrusts as he emptied over and over and over again inside of his alpha. 

In that same instance he finally bit down hard into the side of Jack’s neck. Past brushing; sharp teeth breaking skin and the taste of blood on his tongue was brutally erotic. 

He moaned as he rode out the final crashes of his orgasm; pleasure-pain punching through when Jack bit him back in turn. Teeth cutting into the skin of his neck and marking him the same. 

Took a moment for them both to release each other, to catch their breath and finally look into each other’s eyes. 

Gabriel grinned a red-toothed grin which Jack eagerly returned. The smell between them somehow changed; emotionally charged air mixed with heady pheromone and the starburst scent of a fresh bond. 

It smelled like heaven, it smelled like home. 

“Forever mine.” Gabriel said with a rolling growling sound; still tied to his new mate, impossible to get any closer than they already were. 

“Forever yours.” Jack agreed with a soft croon.


End file.
